Swan Twin
by kindaunexpected
Summary: She doesn't have a twin sister, instead, there is a twin brother. Follow Chance on his complicated journey to find out more.
1. 1

- **Coming home**

 _Chance_

We were in my dad's cruiser right now. Bella and I. He just picked us up from the airport. Bella was sitting in the back seat because she and dad were in an awkward phase at the moment because... Well, she's been in and out of problems between her, mom and dad... But, I'm fine. We pulled up to the house and got out of the cruiser, got our things and walked into the house when Bella went to her room. I went to mine. Then, after a while, there was a knock at my door.

"Yea?" I questioned looking up at the door as Bella walked in. I need to start locking my door.

"Hey Chance, um, Billy Black and Jacob are outside and um when is Phil sending your car?" She questioned.

"I'll be down in a sec and soon Bells," I said giving her a small smile not bothering to ask why.

"Okay, well, Charlie said to um, to come down." She pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Okay." I nodded as she turned and walked down the hall. I got up after a while and made my way down also.

"Chance, finally, you remember Billy and Jacob Black don't you?" He questioned with a beer in his hand.

"Yeah, you're that guy who told me about the Quileute legends and stuff right?" I questioned pushing my hair back with one hand.

"That's right." He nodded, "Charlie, can I talk to this young man for a second?" He questioned and dad nodded his head walking over to break up Bella and Jacob's conversation as he knew Jacob liked Bella. That just bothered me.

"Hey! Jake scoot over!" He shouted getting into the truck getting in between Bella. Even he knew Jacob like Bella. He made it obvious to everyone.

"How are you feeling son?" He questioned me.

"Well, to be honest. I am kind of hot and I haven't been feeling too good, but that doesn't matter. How are you?" I questioned looking down at him, but he was just studying me... this was a very intense moment.

"Your stomach hurts sometimes doesn't it boy?" He asked me and I just nodded at him thinking nothing of the question, maybe he had the same sickness as me.

"It used to be sometimes, but now it's all the time. Sometimes I sweat like hell." I told him honestly.

"We'll see you guys later." He said moving his wheels backward as he yelled for Jacob to leave.

"See you guys around," I said and Bella and Charlie just waved them goodbye well, Charlie raised his beer to them and they headed inside. Billy shared a nod with me and I returned it before their truck pulled away and I went back inside.

"So... what did you and Billy Black talk about?" Bella questioned leaning against my door frame and I sighed.

"What did you and Jacob Black talk about?" I questioned ignoring her question and she sighed.

"Dinner will be ready soon." She slightly frowned and I nodded at her.

"Okay," I said feeling a sudden pain hit me. "I'm just gonna lay down for a bit," I said gritting my teeth as she nodded and walked away. I got up stumbling a bit and closed the door locking it. I fell to my knees as I scrunched up in pain and crawled to my bed biting down on my pillow as I let out a muffled scream. I was rolling everywhere... I didn't even feel the pain of me falling to the floor. It was just the pain in my body that I felt and the burning. It got worse causing me to scream aloud. I heard a noise outside but kept screaming in pain. Bella started banging on my door.

"Chance? Open up!" She shouted from the other side jiggling the door trying to get in.

"N-no, Bella! Go a-away!" I whimpered. The pounding on my door went away as there was now pounding on the downstairs front door.

"Where is he?" A deep voice was heard.

"Who are you?" Bella's voice spoke.

"Sam... Sam Uley. Now, where is he?" He questioned again but Bella was silent as I laid there whimpering wanting this pain to go away.

"He's not here." She lied and as if on cue the pain hit me again and I let out a loud cry.

"Then who's that?" I heard him enter the house.

"You can't go up there you bastard," Bella shouted trying to stop him and a growl was heard.

"You don't know me!" He yelled then it went quiet for a minute then heavy but quick footsteps came up the stairs as I was now fully drenched in a puddle of sweat. I screamed again as the door was kicked open and a bronze-skinned man grabbed me off of the floor making me scream in pain and he opened my window jumping out of it. I'm surprised that he didn't drop me.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. What kind of question was that?! Of course, I'm not okay!

"N-no!" I shouted.

"I need you to try and stop." He told me. I was trying to stop moving, breathing, anything I could try and it wouldn't work.

"I- I can't!" I shouted and like magic, it subsided after he spoke.

"Chance, I order you to calm down." It only subsided. It didn't fully go away. It subsided.

"Come with me." The man said and I wiped the sweat away from my eyes as I just nodded and followed the man, but he turned into a gigantic black beast.

* * *

At the pack house

* * *

He told me his story and... something that I was surprised to hear.

"You're turning into a wolf too... that's the reason you keep getting sick." He told me, but who was this possible... I'm not even a Quileute... am I? Is Charlie one? Mom? I was upset which eventually turned into anger. It's like any and everything was triggering this.

"How the hell is this even possible?" I started to shake really bad.

"I order you to calm down." He tried to make me stop in his alpha tone but it didn't work this time. "Shit." He cursed and dragged me outside into the woods where I phased and let out a sad howl. He gave me a look of sympathy and phased into his black wolf.

 **'sorry you had to be this way'** he sighed.

 _'no it's my fault... if I hadn't got so upset. I wouldn't have been like this'_ I explained back.

' **you would've become what you are now anyways from how close you were'** he told me.

 _'you're right'_ I looked down at my paws.

 **'Now go home, I'll come and get you tomorrow so we can go over a few more things and you can't tell anyone about this... not even Bella'** he told me in a stern voice and I nodded lowly whining.

 _'okay'_ then I took off lowly whimpering, then I got back to the house and it took a while, but I phased back. I had no clothes on. I climbed up the tree next to my window and with my new reflexes I got in without falling or a scratch. I put on some joggers and just fell asleep without a shirt on.


	2. 2

**Imprint**

 _Chance_

I woke up and I was feeling better than yesterday. I put on my clothes.  
Then I went downstairs and saw Bella making breakfast and dad's cruiser leaving the driveway.

"Good morning," Bella spoke and she turned around towards me. My world stopped and I froze. She stared at me with wide eyes and a pressure in my brain was telling me that I needed to breathe. I let out a breath and after a while I spoke.

"Morning," I said back.

"Did you sleep okay?" She questioned.

"Yea." I nodded. She nodded and handed me my breakfast I looked at it and swallowed it down, but I was still hungry. Bella stared at me wide-eyed and made me another and I gulped that one down also and I was still a little hungry but I smiled at Bella and said,

"Thanks" I stood up.

"Y-yea you're welcome." She cleared her throat. I got up and looked outside and saw my car there.

"Hey, um, Bella. I'm going out real quick... that cool?" I asked.

"Yea I was going to go to a bookstore for a little while so, I shouldn't be back 'til later tonight." She told me and I nodded grabbing my keys out of my room and went out of the house and into Seattle. I was driving when I pulled up in front of a random store and got out of my car and started to walk around. I did end up buying a few items I then walked to my car putting the stuff when I bumped into this girl.

"My bad," I told her looking into her eyes easily getting lost in them. They felt so familiar.

"So... how are you today?" She asked after a while.

"I'm fine now," I said after a while. She laughed... it sounded so familiar. So home like. "I mean, well, um, I am fine. Just been... shopping." I said clearing my throat.

"Yeah, I've seen you in a few stores, you have some... interesting taste in clothes." She smiled. I nervously laughed. "I was getting serious emo vibes."

"Yeah, I guess I am somewhat special, huh?" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Mhm... very." She nodded. I stared at her and she started to stare back... we started to lean in- not in a kissing way. In a- you look familiar but I don't know where to put my finger kind of lean in. Then, she stepped away. I frowned a little and she hummed.

"Want to hang out with me?" She asked. I immediately nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds okay, we can shop. My treat." I suggested and she slightly frowned.

"I am glad you offered that, but I have my own money... I can pay." She told me.

"No, no, I insist. I can pay for you-it's no problem real-." I was going on until she cut me off.

"Okay! Sheesh, you're paying." She smirked and I started to turn red. She laughed at my facial expression. "You're cool people." She smiled and I returned the favor.

"My treat," I told her and she just sighed.

"We went over that." She gave in. We spent all day together... I didn't realize that it was almost nine o'clock.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked me.

"Um." I looked at my watch,"It's about eight fifty-one." I replied.

"Oh, I have to get going." She looked to me with her hands in her jacket pockets. I didn't want her to leave. My face saddened and she noticed.

"Don't be sad... we'll see each other again, right? What school do you go too?" She questioned.

"I go to the one in Forks." I told her and her brows furrowed slightly.

"Oh... I go to the school on the rez." She told me and a light bulb in my head went off.

"Why don't I transfer there with you?" I questioned happily. I am a shape shifter now... I can go to the school on the rez with others like me.

"That... would be awesome!" She jumped up and down once then grabbed my hands.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did, but go ahead. Shoot." She smiled and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Wanna hang out with me Wednesday?" I asked feeling weird as her smile grew even more widespread than before.

"Of course." She nodded causing me to nod and remove my hands from hers.

"Cool! Um, see you whenever?" I said in more of a question way. God, I'm acting like such an idiot.

"Can I have your number or.. do you not have a phone?" She asked looking up at me through her long and thick lashes.

"I... forgot to get myself a new one... I don't know what happened to my last one." I partially lied. I knew exactly what happened to my other phone. It literally shredded when I first shifted. There was no repairing that. It might as well get thrown away and/or replaced.

"We have two hours before the phone place closes in here. Let's go!' She exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulled me in the direction of the phone place. It was a new iPhone... it was pretty cool it was the eight plus. She programmed it and gave it to me once she was finished. Of course, she put her number in it first.

"Now, I really am late." She laughed pushing some hair behind her ear. Dear god, she does it just like Bella... _Bella_. "See you whenever... Chance." I instantly snapped back. Even though we just met a few hours ago I feel like I've known this girl my own life. But, most of it I don't even remember.

"Text you later... Libby" I said. She waved goodbye before speed walking to her car. Then. I made my way to my own and drove home. It was way past ten. Bella's truck was already there. I got out of my car locking my doors as I looked at my surroundings still trying to get used to the feeling. I walked up to our driveway and to the door unlocking it. Bella was washing dishes when I stepped in.

"Where were you?" She dried off her hands.

"I was where I told you I'd be."I told her and she shared a look of disbelief.

"Well, you were gone for quite some time and for that long? No, I need proof." She demanded. I shrugged pulling my bags from behind me and my phone hit the ground.

"That's new... Where'd you get that?" Bella questioned.

"Phone store in the mall" I told her and she didn't say anything else as I pulled out receipts from every store that I had gone too. I went to pick up my phone but before I grabbed it, it had gone off and a picture of Libby covered my screen. Bella saw this and picked it up. I frowned as she looked at her picture.

"Who's this...?" She asked quietly.

"S-she's someone I met at the mall.

"Is this why you were really late?" She questioned. Her eyes looked kinda hurt. So, I started to feel terrible.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing serious. We're just friends-." She cut me off.

"Dad and I already ate. You must be hungry-" She began but I cut her off.

"I actually already ate with... Libby," I told her. She stared at me for a second before shoving the towel into my chest and walked into the living room. Was it the imprinting that made me feel like an asshole and that I betrayed her of is it really just me? I turned around and followed her tossing the towel on the table in the process.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Nothing to apologize for." She stated dryly not turning towards me. I walked behind her and slowly wrapped my arms around her upper half. She tensed up at first but then slowly relaxed.

"I'll try and communicate better. But, **don't** tell me there's nothing to apologize for when I clearly made you feel some type of way." I said softly and she turned around in my arms.

"Okay..." She whispered. I leaned my head down and kissed her head sending her into a blushing spiral. "Just wish you had gotten here earlier, and yes, it did kind of hurt me when I found out that you were with... Libby the entire time." She spoke playing with her fingers avoiding eye contact. I lifted her head to look at me and I softly smiled.

"No need to be jealous. I won't let her take your place." I smirked and she pushed herself away from me and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Good night." She walked up the stairs and I heard her door close softly. She sighed. I showered and wrote a note afterwards. I was going to Sam's.

I knocked on the door and and opened it with some chicken in his mouth. I coughed, holding back a laugh. He went to speak but nothing but gibberish came out and sent some pieces of chicken meat flying. I just nodded and walked in chuckling lowly.

"Wanna try that again?" I questioned after he swallowed the meat.

"Not really." He walked past me and sat on the couch. "So, what's up?" He questioned. I looked down at him as he ate more of his chicken. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ but Emily and I know about this part of Sam. The soft and caring part. I am the second wolf to shift, after all, he cares for me as if I was his own.

"Well," I started. I looked down and he started to chuckle. "What?" I looked up quickly. "Is there something on me?" I started to run my hands all over my face.

"No-no. I know that look." He laughed. "You imprinted." he said aloud and I just started blushing. He sighed and started to tell about imprinting. Way more than what I thought I knew.

"But... there's something else." I told him.

"Oh?" He questioned and now Emily had her head poked out of the kitchen.

"Bella is... who I imprinted on." I said the end quietly.

"Oh my." Emily gasped. Sam looked at me and frowned.

"That's impossible. You can't imprint on your blood siblings." He didn't sound happy.

"Then, Bella must not be..." I trailed off. Is Bella even my real blood sister? If my kind can't imprint on siblings...something isn't right. Is Bella adopted?

"You might wanna talk to your old man." Sam looked at me with sad eyes. What was he sad for? Did he know something? He stood up and called for Emily so they could go rest. "There's a room in the back. It's yours." He stated walking up the stairs behind Emily. After a while of thinking I head upstairs to the back room and head right for the bathroom. I stared into the mirror at my own reflection. I stared for a while and eventually turned off the light and laid on the bed. I stared out of the window until my eyelids grew really heavy and I went to sleep.


	3. 3

**Switching schools from Bella *not really***

 _Chance_

I woke up to my phone ringing I read the caller I.D. **Bella.**

 **"** Bella, it's early." I said in my tired voice.

"Where are you?" She asked concerned.

"I stayed at a close friend's house for the night. I'll be home later." I told her and she replied 'okay' before I hung up. Then, I got up and put on some clothes. I went into the kitchen and Sam was asleep on the couch. I took out some pancake batter, bacon, and eggs then started cooking when I heard shuffling.

"Morning." I heard Sam say as he sat down rubbing his eyes. My phone buzzed then I thought it was Bella calling for something elsetil Sam said something.

"You got an uh... Libby hitting you up." My ears perked up and I turned around. "Ah, who's that?" He nodded and put the phone down.

"A friend I met yesterday." I told him and took a while to answer.

* * *

Phone Conversation

* * *

"Libby, hey." I answered.

"Good morning." She said to me and I realized. I didn't even say that to Bella when she called.

"Well, so far it is." I said almost to myself but she heard.

"Wanna meet up today?" She questioned after some time.

"Actually, I was going out to transfer to the school on the rez today," I told her and she started squealing into the phone. I smile to myself. This is my friend guys.

"I want to come with you!" She said excitedly into the phone. I laughed again.

"Man, that laugh is contagious." I almost snorted while saying that.

"So I've been told." She said proudly. "Call me when you get ready to leave?" She asked and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Of course," I answered. My body started tingling, not in a bad way. In an excited way. Bella?

"Okay... see you then." She said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

* * *

Phone conversation over

* * *

I set my phone down and went to the fridge. My phone started to ring again.

"It's Bella." Sam said and a smile came to my face and I quickly picked it back up.

"Bella?" I answered.

"Hey! I-um, I'm feeling pretty good today. Wanna do something? Maybe go to the La Push beach?" She suggested and I smiled a her stutter. I make her nervous.

"I have to transfer first babe, but after I'm done we can do whatever you like." I said without realizing.

"B-babe?" She questioned completely flustered. Oh crap.

"Bella! I-I meant to say- look we can hang out later okay?" I said quickly.

"O-okay then." She responded and I hung up quickly starting to become red.

"Well, that went well." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"You haven't told anyone about you being a wolf have you?" He questioned becoming serious.

"No, of course not. I'm not some moronic amateur Sam." I rolled my eyes.

"Better safe than sorry." He said.

"You know which guy will be joining next?" I popped a grape into my mouth.

"I heard that Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron are most likely going to phase soon. Hopefully not at the same time. John's boy is a real hot head." He told me and I remembered seeing him stumbling into his home with a girl a while ago.

"You got me." I said nonchalantly.

"Right. Cause you're such a big help." He chuckled.

"Well, guess who just got his breakfast privileges taken away." I was offended, even if he was joking. After making breakfast I decided to go for a run in wolf form after a stern talking to by Sam, I left. After thirty minutes I was no longer alone in my mind.

 **'What the hell is going on? What am I? How the hell is this happening?!'** A voice shouted, panicking.

 _'Hello?'_ I answered as the voice became more scared.

 **'Who is this? How can I hear you?! What am I?!'** The voice panicked.

 _'I am Chance Swan, look, I need you to calm down and tell me your name.'_ I said in a serious voice as a whimper was let out from his end.

 **'J-Jared Cameron.'** He told me. I nodded to myself as I sat down in my wolf form.

 _'Alright Jared, I need you to calm down and pay attention to what's going to be going on next. It's important you remember these things and everything you are going to learn.'_ I told him and I heard a small whimper.

 **'O-okay.'** Jared answered as I started to tell him a few things before we got to Sam.

 _'The way we're communicating is through our thoughts. We'll always connect this way in our wolf form so get used to it. You're a shapeshifter.'_ I told him and just hummed.

 **'Okay, so how do I find you?'** He questioned.

 _'If I or you think about our surroundings the image will play in our connection and we could find each other no matter what. Even if one day we're battling newborn vampires to save some humans.'_ I told him and he started to walk around.

 **'Newborn vampires?'** He questioned.

' _Vampires that are newly bitten and only drink human blood. The ones with the red and topaz eyes you need to watch out for. The topaz eyes in Forks are the Cullen family on the other side of the treaty line. They drink animals and the newborns drink from humans. We can't go into the territory until permitted.'_ I told him and he responded with okay.

 **'Can you find me now?'** He questioned.

' _Okay, now, remember what I told you.'_ I told him and it went silent for a minute until images started to float into my mind. _'Good job, I'm on my way and while I'm coming I need you to get some clothes.'_ I told him as my pants leg slapped against my wolf leg from where I tied it.

 **'Why?'** He questioned.

' _Because when we phase back we're naked.'_ I told him and he let out a throaty laugh.

 **'We? There's more of us?'** He questioned and I hummed.

 _'Yes, they are humans for now, but all of their time is coming so close'_ I told him and he hummed. I've been running this entire time and I lost connection to the kid and after a while, the connection came back.

'Good _job on how to figure out turning back human.'_ I sniffed the air as he thanked me. Leaves and branches crunched under me as I got closer to him I heard growling. _'Hey, chill, chill it's just me.'_ I responded as quickly as I emerged from the woods and to the face of Jared.

 **'Oh, you scared me for a moment'** He let out a breath.

 _'Okay, now, follow me to Sam's house. Which is also the pack house'_ I think to him and he hummed. I started running and he quickly followed after me. We were dodging tree's and letting the wind blow through our fur and he yipped in happiness.

 **'I could get used to this!'** He shouted in his thoughts and I just chuckled.

 _'I got used to this the first time I ran'_ I thought to him. He snorted and nodded his wolf head as I slowed down because we were close to the edge of the woods to the house.

 _'We're here'_ I told him and he tilted his head.

 **'We're still here in the woods'** He told me and I shook my head at him and told him to look ahead which he and said oh.

 _'We have to phase back, there is a pair of shorts behind one of these tree's phase behind it and put them on'_ I told him as I started to walk away.

 **'Wait, where are you going?'** He panicked.

 _'To do the same, duh,'_ I retorted until our mind link was cut off and I phased back and put on the shorts and adjusted my... friend. I walked out from behind the tree and Jared struggled to put on the pair shorts and I just chuckled to myself and looked away and leaned against another tree. After a couple of minutes, he came out and stumbled upon me and stood up straight clearing his throat as I shook my head and started to walk into the pack home. He followed after me trying to be quiet. I walked inside and Sam sat watching the game.

"Welcome back Chance." Sam said watching the TV. He didn't see Jared.

"Oh yeah, there's another person here." I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to him. "The new recruit." He finally looked over to Jared.

"Jared Cameron. Follow me." He stood up and walked outside. I got up and followed them leaning in the doorway.

"Phase." Sam said nonchalantly with a drink in his hand. Jared nodded and stared at the ground. He was thinking all over the place and he hadn't shifted yet. "Phase!" Sam demanded.

"It's taking a long time!" Jared panicked. I put my hand on Sam's shoulder and I looked over to the boy.

"Think about something or someone. Concentrate. Whether it be a happy or sad thing. A good or bad person. Whether you get pissed off or horny. Just concentrate." I told him. I crossed my arms and took Sam's drink. He nodded at me and I returned it. After a while he started to smile and his heart beat started to race. Then, finally, he shifted. I started to slowly clap and Sam just watched as Jared jumped around and yipped in excitement.

"Nice." I said to myself. I stepped back into the shadow and started to think about Bella. I was starting to miss her.

"Now, shift back." Sam demanded once more. It Jared a little less time this time. Sam nodded his head and threw him some shorts from behind him.

"Did you just pull that out of your ass?" I questioned with disgust on my face and he threw me the bird. Jared struggled to put these pair of shorts on also. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sam's shoulder as he started to go inside.

"What's up?" He raised a brow and I let go.

"I'm gonna go. I'll be back tomorrow." I told him and he ruffled my already messy hair and I took off. I walked to my car while pulling my phone out and I phoned Libby to let her know that I was coming.

* * *

Phone Conversation

* * *

"Hello?" She answered after a few rings.

"Yea, hey, Libby I am on my way to get you," I told her.

"Okay, see you in a bit." She said to me.

"Okay, bye." I hung up.

* * *

Phone conversation over

* * *

I walked to my car and started it driving away from the pack house. I was speeding down the road nodding my head along to some misterwives. I honked the horn and a minute later she came out just looking gorgeous. She got in the car and her scent was strong and earthy. She smiled and kissed my cheek. It didn't feel right but it did... get what I mean?

"Hey!" She said excitedly.

"Hey, you." I smiled as she put on her seat belt so I did the same. She just has that impact on me.

"Let's go!" She shouted and I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." I sped out of the driveway and down the road.

"Whoa slow down!" She squealed holding on the little bar above her seat. I cocked an eyebrow at her and slowed down just a bit. "How do you like, drive so fast without crashing?" She asked. I just shrugged. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"It's just one of my... special talents." She laughed at me.

"One of your special talents?" She questioned. "What are the other's?"

"Well, I can run very fast, I can see far... very far and so on." I only told her a few things. Though I said it like it was nothing really and she nodded.

"Quite the talent one huh?" She said and I chuckled and muttered, "You have no idea." She looked at me.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing." I quickly responded. "Tell me about yourself."

"Okay, well, my full name is Libby Alison Casper Carlson, I'm going to be seventeen in a month of October 4th. I love to sing, draw, I am in love with art and possibly..." She trailed off and I glanced at her.

"Possibly...?" I asked.

"dancing..." She muttered hoping that I didn't hear here. Thank god for super hearing I did hear.

Huh, what was that?" I teased. She looked at me blushing with a smile on her face. Was it something she was embarrassed of?

"Nothing." She answered and I nodded and sped up some more. Soon, we pulled up to the school. We both got out and grabbed each other's hand heading inside to the registration office. It didn't feel right yet, it felt nice. What does any of this mean? We walked in and got right down to business.

* * *

ALMOST THREE HOURS LATER

* * *

We just walked out of the office and headed back to my car.

"That woman was staring at you." She crossed her arms.

"I mean... look at me." I told her and she slapped my arm causing me to laugh.

"Cocky bastard. She was giving you _that_ look." She laughed.

"Hey, hey, I would do the same if I looked like this. " I grabbed her hand and we headed back to the car.

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

She jumped out of my car and ran into her house. I rushed home so I could see Bella. I was speeding so fast that the scenery was literally a blur. I pulled up and hopped out of the car. I quickly went inside and I didn't see her downstairs. I ran up the stairs and her door was closed. I slowly opened it and saw her on her computer. She was searching up something about vampires... The Cullen's. I cleared my throat and she jumped quickly closing the tab. She turned around and quickly stood up almost falling over. I rushed over to catch her. She let out a breath.

"Thanks.." I stood her up and she blushed.

"Anytime." I said and scratched the back of my neck.

"So, you saw didn't you?" She bit her lip and my heart sped up.

"Yeah but I'm not gonna bash you about it." I told her and she looked up at me. We just stared at each other and I took her in my arms after a moment. I wanna take things as slow as she moves. She won't say it but I know she wants me. Maybe it's weird for her because she knows me as her brother but we're meant to be together and she's slowly excepting what we have. I'm willing to wait for her.

"Can... can we lay down?" She didn't look sure but she asked the question. My wolf got excited.

"Y-yeah," I slowly let go of her and she grabbed my hand pulling me to the bed. I laid down and she pushed herself into my side. I held her and she just laid on me. I was playing with my shirt at first and I was so happy. "What are you thinking about?" I questioned in a low voice.

"Um, you won't think I'm weird when I tell you?" She questioned. Is it about us? About the way she feels about me?

"No, of course not." I was getting my hopes up but the thing she said next brought it _all_ the way down.

"You know how I was looking up the whole...vampire thing?" She started. Uh oh- did she figure out the whole wolf thing?

"Yeah, what about it?" I questioned and she leaned her head up towards me.

"I know that the Cullen's are vampires especially Edward." She said quickly. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be here at this very moment.

"And...?" I questioned.

"I think I'm in love with Edward." She finished and my heart completely broke. She couldn't see my face fall in the dark. I went quiet and I closed my eyes in hurt and anger. My wolf as raging. She was in love with that blood sucker. "Chance?" She lifted her head and I opened my eyes. I felt betrayed and could physically feel the pain.

"Yeah." I sighed and moved myself off of her bed and stood up. "I'm gonna go." I started towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" She questioned. I was getting angry. I was losing her and I hadn't even had a chance to have her. I didn't answer her. I just kept on walking to the door and once I had got there what she had said made me freeze for a second.

"But I love you too..." I looked back at her for a second with sad eyes.

"But he's your first choice right?" I questioned and she looked down for a moment. Her silence just let me know that I was right. I slammed her door shut and jumped down the stairs and ran out of the house and into the woods. I shifted mid-run and slammed into some tree's angrily. Hot and steaming tears were running down my fur as I kept running. She loves him without even giving me a chance. I don't even care anymore. Why should I when she doesn't? She can't have both so I'm gonna make it easier for her so my heart won't get broken again.

 _'But we do care, it's something we haven't figured out yet, it's something about her'_ My wolf spoke to me for the first time. Don't say that! I don't care about her! I shouted as I made my way to the Canadian borderline and didn't realize that I had been gone for days and had torn up tree's and animals that were in my way. I've been that out of my mind? I turned around and started to run back to La Push. Once I entered the area thoughts started to float into my mind.

 **'Great! Just fucking great! I'm an animal!'** The voice shouted.

 _'Hello?'_ I questioned.

 **'Why am I a gigantic dog?'** The man questioned in an angered tone. He started to make me angry again, but I just started to calm myself down.

 _'Shape-shifter'_ I corrected him.

 **'Oh, really? Well, that still makes no fucking sense at all!'** The guy yelled.

 _'Hey! You fucking hot head! Calm down and state your government,'_ I shouted to him as he just grunted.

 **'Paul... Paul Lahote'** He answered.

 _'Okay then,_ **Paul** _can you calm down now?'_ I questioned as he huffed.

 **'Yeah, whatever.'** He responded back.

 _'Follow the trail'_ I told him.

 **'What tra-'** His thought cut short and I know my thought popped into his mind. **'Oh'**

Then, I heard running towards me. A silver wolf emerged from some tree's and had saw me and charged. It jumped into the air and I flipped over and pushed him into a tree with my feet and he fell down whimpering and ended up phasing back. His bone was sticking out. I sighed and went behind a tree and phased back as I put on some shorts and walked over to him flipping him onto his back causing him to groan out in pain.

"Oh hush, you were acting so big when you tried to attack me." I rolled my eyes as I pushed his bone back into place then re-broke it so that it would heal properly. He screamed and cried the entire time. For a hot head, he sure is a little bitch. I gave him some shorts and waited for him to attempt to put them on then I phased again and threw him on my back. I towards Sam's house. I yipped and Sam came out with Jared.

"Chance? Where the **hell** have you been?" Sam shouted when he saw the injured wolf on my back.

"Hmm, a new recruit." Jared walked over and grabbed him from off of my back as Paul hissed. "He's injured, I need your help getting him off," Jared spoke to Sam as he walked over and they carefully took him into the house as I went behind a tree phased back untying the pants from my leg and putting them on.

"Chance." Sam's voice echoed through the woods and I emerged from them zipping up my pants.

"Sam." I raised a brow and he looked at me for a minute then smiled. "Welcome back buddy. I was getting worried. You can't just take off like that." We hugged and I felt my body to go weak and I just forced myself to stay up. That hug brought the memories right back. Well, I was distracted long enough guess I didn't expect it to last forever. We walked inside as I went to the little house that I built in the back a while ago and locked my door. I went into my bathroom and threw up blood. I failed to mention to you to all. I was sick. I've been away from Bella for too long but I'm almost sure that Libby could potentially be an imprint too if having two Imprint's is even possible. Well, anyway, I'm starting to suffer the consequences. It's stronger than it's supposed to be. My wolf keeps chanting Bella and Libby's name which is frustrating. I showered and threw on some pants and headed on over to my bed as I flopped down and started to feel cold. It wasn't the temperature. It was me. It was the imprint(s).


	4. 4

**Okay, guys so, this wasn't mentioned in the last chapter, but Chance isn't allowed to come into the reservation school until the week after this one. Just thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't be confused when you read this chapter. Sorry if this sucks. Enjoy! Or not :)**

* * *

 **Day One of the Week**

 _Chance_

I woke up to the sound of noise in the pack house living room. I got up and went to take a shower then, I put on my outfit for school then headed out of my home and went into the pack house. I walked into the living room and Jared and Paul were watching the game and eating. They've gotten used to doing that for a while now.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Jared.

"He's asleep." He said back to me.

"Oh well, tell him that I went out," I said then went to my car started it up and drove off to school away from the rez. I pulled up and parked six parking spaces away from the front doors of the school. Then, I saw Bella's old beat up truck pull up. I heard it a mile away. She stepped out of her old truck and I walked towards the entrance. I got stares from girls and glares from guys, but I wasn't here to socialize or make friends, get attached at the end of the week. I walked in and seen a brown haired lady with a suit on and glasses and typing away on her computer.

"Um, excuse me..." I said in my husky voice and she looked up at me and smiled and straightened her suit a little.

"Hi,what can I do you for?" She paused and sighed in a frustrating way. "E-excuse me I meant to say what can I do for you?" She said again. I smiled at her which showed my dimples. It does that every time I smile. Birth effect. She blushed and looked down a little.

"I'm new here, Chance Swan," I said she nodded and went through some papers and pulled out my schedule.

"Ahh, here you go," She said and smiled at me. I smiled again and my dimples came out again and she blushed again. I chuckled lowly.

"Okay well, you have a nice day," I said reading her name tag. "Mary."

"You too. Bye now." She said and I looked at my schedule.

Trigonometry- 1st period  
AP Biology-2nd period  
Gym-3rd period  
Free Period  
Personal Finance-4th period  
AP Chemistry-5th period  
AP English-6th period  
and  
Free Period- 7th period

Health- 8th period

The second to last Bell rang when I looked up from my paper. Then I walked to Trig.  
"Hi, I'm Chance Swan," I said to him. "You Mr. Gonzalez?"

"Correct. Welcome to Forks High." Said the teacher. "There's a free seat over there." He pointed to a really pale girl with golden eyes... she must be from the Cullen Clan that Sam told me about. I walked over next to her and she snarled silently.

"What are you doing off of your reservation mutt." She spat at me silently glaring at me.

"Look, ma'am, Cullen girl or whatever your name is I don't want any trouble, I swear, if you want I could leave you alone or move somewhere else and not bother your family but I am not trying to start anything," I said only because yesterday Sam threatened me that if I screwed up that's my ass and I don't need him or his foot up my ass for any of that plus he commanded me ugh! If it wasn't for him I would've ripped her head off.

"Fine, yea whatever and my name is Rosalie, " she said. I smiled a dimpled smile at her and she shyly looked away. I don't know why she couldn't blush anyway.

"Chance. " I said as the teacher called my name for the answer.

"46 squared over a," I said and gave him a challenging look and he continued on teaching.

"You're a smart kid," Rosalie said.

"Eh, I guess," I said

"Believe me you are." She said. We listened to the teacher and then the bell rang.

"See you later." She said to me.

"Yea, later," I said and walked out of the classroom and headed to AP Biology. I walked in ten seconds before the bell rang and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Hi. Miss Petersburg, I'm Chance." I said smiling showing my dimples at her she gawked at me and so did the other girls. I paid none of them any mind.

"Oh, Hello, sit next to Edward Cullen." She said smiling her almost yellow teeth. I walked to the seat next to Edward and sat down.

"What are you doing hear mutt?" He spat at me. I told him exactly what I told Rosalie. He just nodded and we talked silently for the rest of that class, but we kept our ears open for the teacher just in case she tries to pull something, but then again, Edward would just read her mind. The bell rang and I headed to the Gym. I walked in and went straight to the boys locker room then changed I put on my sweatpants with my plain white t-shirt. Then, we did warm ups and I just got stared and glared at. I didn't care.

One stood out this pixie look girl she was staring and smiling at me along with Rosalie who I didn't notice was in here then Bella was staring at me and I quickly took my eyes away from her and I saw all the girls turn to look at her. I smiled and showed my dimples at Rosalie and Alice. They squealed at each other and I smiled at all the other girls and they all blushed I laughed then said that we were going to be running outside it was really 'hot' so most of us took our shirts off including me when I did you could hear all the girls scream. I smirked to myself and started jogging and after a while, we went back in and I got my Water bottle and drank from it and sprayed some over my abs. Rosalie and Alice came over to me. Giggling then went into the girls locker room. Don't they have mates? ...awkward. I showered and threw back on my clothes and went out of the locker room since it was my free period. I patrolled and came back thirty minutes later.


	5. 5

**Day One the Week Part 2**

 _Chance_

I walked back into school and headed to Personal Finance.

"Hi, Chance Swan," I said to him.

Hi, Sit next to Emmett, Emmett!" He yelled and that Cullen guy raised his hand. I walked over next to him and all the girls look back at us gossiping how we look.

"Hey." He said to said to me.

"S'up. " I said back.

"You're the talk of this whole school right now." He said and I nodded. They won't have to worry about me at the end of the week. The teacher began talking. Then, a note was passed to me from the front of the room.

 **Your really hot, wanna go out with me sometime? (;  
-Gina**

I smirked and wrote

 _'You're*'_ then I passed it to Emmett.

"This is for you. " I said snickering and snickered also. He tapped a girl who was staring at me.

"This for him? Are you Gina?" He asked her and she nodded.

"He said this was for me?" He smiled with a look in his eyes.

"It's for both of you." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and when she wasn't looking I mocked her.

"Okay, cool." He said and he gave me back the note and "Gina" turned back around.

 _'I think I'd rather not doll.'_ I then passed the note back to Emmett.

 **'Not if you want both of us to get killed by my girlfriend'** Emmett wrote on there and we snickered and he tapped her and gave her the note folded. We watched as she opened the note and the smile on her face disappeared and she turned around shocked at our answers. We laughed out loud.

"Emmett! Chance! Would you like to share with the class what's so funny?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, sir," I said and crossed my arms and looked to the girl and she looked at me with pleading eyes as the girls around her snickered as they peaked at the note in her hand. "Never mind sir, nothing to share." I sat back with a smirk on my face as she went red. The bell rang and I fist bumped Emmett.

"See you at lunch!" He shouted down the hall.

"Yea, Hope that at lunch we don't get any more notes!" I said and we burst out laughing. Then, I went to my locker and put my stuff that I don't need anymore inside of it. Then I headed to AP World History.

"Chance. " I said to him.

"Ah, the talk of the school. Sit next to Jasper. " I looked around and immediately saw him. He was pale and had golden eyes like his family. What is up with me having to sit next to Cullens?

"Hi, I'm Jasper, " he said to in his southern accent.

"Chance Swan," I responded. The teacher started teaching about the wars and Jasper was excited.

"I was in the civil war ya know?" He said in his Texas accent.

"I heard and you seem really interested in it," I said glancing his way.

"Yea, even though some of this stuff that he's teaching is wrong, " he said and we both chuckled slightly and listened to the rest of the class.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

The bell rang and everyone left the class and left for lunch. I entered the lunch room after taking my things to my next class after lunch and the girls looked at me with lust and I could smell their arousal's. The Cullen's and I chuckled lowly and I winked at them and the smell became stronger and the Cullen's and I laughed out loud. Then, Bella came over and I started to walk away, but something was trying to pull me back. She ran up to me which caused everyone to look at us and whisper.

"Maybe that's his ex?" I heard people say.

"That bitch is trying to get with my man." I chuckled at that one.

"Chance, please!" Bella said and then grabbed my arm. I didn't want to cause a scene and I just looked back at her and stared down at her.

"Bella!" I said lowly and she quickly let go of my arm and put it behind her back blushing a bit. "We're not doing this in here." I said lowly and started to walk out and she slowly followed me. I looked to Edward and I pushed the lunch doors open and walked into the woods, she followed me the entire time.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you and you left days with no trace!" She started to shout and her face went red.

"Bella, what do you want from me?" I said lowly. "I thought you were supposed to be doing this Edward confronting him about what he is? I don't have time for this Bella." I started to leave when she stopped me.

"You've changed. That night, in my room. You know I love you." She started to tear up.

"But you chose him first Bella. I don't wanna talk about this anymore. It is what it is." I walked away and she whipped around.  
"Chance, please!" She shouted causing me to angrily turn around.

"Please **_what_** Bella!" I shouted. "You know you love me more than just 'brotherly' love." I put air quotes around brotherly. I'm not even her real brother. "You want Edward so bad. Have him. But I will **never** stop trying to get you to love me like I love you. It may seem like it though cause I'm done." I shook my head at her crying figure and walked back into school. It doesn't matter if the Cullen's heard me. But, when I came back. The lunch room was empty. School was over. I walked out of school and over to my car. The Cullen's cars we around mine. I trudged over and they all got out.

"You imprinted on her." Edward spoke aloud and I slumped against my car. I was sad but I wasn't gonna let them know that. I started to get angry.

"It doesn't matter. You heard. You're her first choice. And don't you dare try and read my mind!" I got angry and got into my car slamming my door shut. I thought, ' _If you don't want your car hit then you best move it dammit!'_ He got in and moved it as I pressed on the gas to me getting the fuck out of here. Before Bella came out, before Jasper felt my emotions and before Edward read my mind even after I told him not too. I sped all the way to the pack house missing red lights, stop signs and I almost hit a few kids. It was a dick move yeah but I was heated. I was close to Bella for a couple minutes so I'm physically not that sick anymore but mentally. I'm fucked. I walked in and tried to remain calm so no one would ask me any questions.

"How was your first day of the week?" Sam walked in from the kitchen.

"Decent." I replied. He frowned and I picked my keys right back up. "Hey, I'm gonna go home, like... the one I came here to live in first." I walked out of there as quick as I could and took off right back to the street's and to home. When I got there a red convertible was sitting on the street. I parked on the other side and I sighed.

"I know you can here me." I said aloud in the car. "Why are you here?" I questioned turning my car off.


	6. 6

**What?**

 _Chance_

"What do you think?" Alice asked appearing in my car. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not talking about it." I looked out of my window.

"We know you love Bella but we can tell you're hurting yourself. We can-" She stopped talking once I held my hand up cause my phone started to ring. Thank god. I answered. Rose frowned and Alice sighed.

"Chance! Finally, I get hold of you." My whole expression turned from grateful to happiness.

"Libby. Right, sorry about that. Phone was lost." I lied.

"Glad you found it. I want to see you." She said suddenly.

"Good... Uh, I mean I want to see you too when do you want to meet up?" I asked her and Rosalie and Alice growled.

"Don't ignore us Chance, we will have to talk about it." Alice frowned.

"Um, how about now?" She asked.

"Yea! Ehem. Yea that's cool." I said trying to play it off. She laughed and I smiled.

"Okay, see you then ghost." She said

"See ya later stranger," I hung up.

"Chance, we can sense your health and it's extremely low. Meaning we know you're dying without Bella. Talk to her." Rose made me look at her but I snatched my head away.

"Libby is my second imprint... I think. Whatever, get out. I'm going to her." It took them a minute but they eventually got out and I started my car and sped off. I dialed her number again I realized I had forgotten her address.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Send me your address," I said.

"Okay," she said and hung up. I sighed and rubbed my face and my phone vibrated showing an address. I sped faster and showed up at her house and got out. I went to my trunk and got out an outfit because I wanted to change. I grabbed my duffel bag. I ran up her driveway and knocked on the door and some shirtless guy who looked like a teenager opened the door. He was pale and I couldn't help but feel Jealous.

"Who are you?" He asked me clearly Jealous of my looks.

"Chance, who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm James, this is my girlfriends' house." He said smiling.

"We were about to have some fun when you interrupted."He'd better not be talking about Libby. I growled lowly. I was literally about to lunge.


	7. 7

**Oh... the news**

 _Chance_

Libby came to the door

"Ugh, James go back to my mom before she stops feeling whatever she's feeling for you." She said. He rolled his eyes and glanced at me and went back inside.

"Are you okay...you're shaking." She said. I slowly calmed down and walked inside.

"Nice place," I said and heard moaning and we both groaned.

"Can we go to your place?" She asked and I nodded. She grabbed her purse and we walked out.

"Do they always do that?" I asked and she nodded.

"And I always leave." She said. We got in my car and started to drive off when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Chance, it's mom." Mom said.

"Oh hey, ma," I said

"I have something to tell you," she said in an uneasy voice.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"You have a twin brother." She said. I stepped and on the brakes extremely hard that I'm surprised something didn't pop.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, someone stole him and when they told me they found him today... I sent him to Forks so he could be with you." She said and I sighed.

"So he's seventeen," I said

"Yea." She said

"When is he coming?" I asked pulling onto the side of the road as Libby gave me a confused look and I gave her a pleading one hoping she would hold on and wait for me to explain once I got full information.

"By now he's just getting off the plane waiting for you." She said and I started towards the airport.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," I said and hung up

"Be where?" Libby asked I just stared ahead, "Chance, be where?" She asked.

"To the airport," I said.

"To pick up who?" She asked

"You sure love asking questions don't you?" I asked smiling at her and she gave e a firm look.

"Chance." She said

"To pick up my brother," I said and she nodded tilting her head a bit probably not fully understanding. We reached the airport and I got out and she did too and we waited. He didn't feel like just _my_ brother when I laid eyes on him.

" **CHANCE**!" I heard a husky voice yell. I looked over and seen him. I nodded at him and he did the same. Looking at him I can tell he already shifted.

"I'm CJ.," he said

"What does that mean?" Libby asked

"Nothing." He said. We nodded and we all got in the car and drove to Charlie's.

"By the way, You come to school with me tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"Great more horny ass teenage girls to be around." He said rolling his eyes

"Oh, yea well I should maybe tell you what happened then." I said

"Hell yea you should." He said and Libby looked at me. I told them the story and they were laughing loudly and so was I  
I got a random text.

 _?- come quick Alice had a vision_  
I assumed it was Carlisle

 **Chance-who is this?**

 _?-Esme_

I nodded

 **Chance-be there soon**

I drove towards the Cullen's house

"Where are we going?" Libby asked.

"To the Cullen's place," I said.

"Who the hell are they?" He asked

"A family of v-" I cut myself off forgetting about Libby not knowing anything yet. "very... crazy humans." I finished and looked in the rearview mirror. He looked at me and gave me a look that says I know. I nodded and we pulled up. I suddenly had a feeling that Libby wasn't safe here. He looked at me and mouthed 'I'll help watch her.' I nodded and we all got out. Rosalie and Alice came out with the rest of their family.

"Alice, Rose everyone... this is my i-friend? Libby." I said

"Hi." They all said except for Alice and Rose. They just glared at her but she didn't see.  
"Hello." She said

"This is my brother CJ." I said and Rosalie and Alice stared at both of us with confusion.

"Since when?" Rose looked between the three of us.

"If we're being honest, you all look like triplets." Alice added and Rose furrowed her eyebrows and looked back and forth through the three of us...wait- **_what?!_**


End file.
